Bad Dreams and Happy Endings
by Catullus16
Summary: While I felt the need to categorize this under Ghost and Mrs. Muir, I feel obliged to tell you that this is written about the old black and white movie. It is an alternative ending, enjoy all of it's cuteness!


**Hey so this amazing movie is sadly not written about much, what's with that. I decided to make an alternative ending to the movie which ends happily.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did though, and by that I mean black and white movies rock.**

* * *

Bad Dreams and Happy Endings

Mrs. Muir had moved into Gull Cottage over a year ago. The Captain and her had just completed their book and were now enjoying the fact that they had enough money to continue living there. The Captain had been worried for a while that Mrs. Muir was going to be asked to leave, but he needn't have worried. Their days were filled with happiness and contentment, but the Captain was sad.

He loved Mrs. Muir but could do nothing about it, he was stuck in ghost form and would have to wait for a long time until she could join him. He longed for life, even when he was more substantial each day because of her belief in him. _Oh blast it all to hell, why the devil can't I be happy. *sigh* She deserves better then me, I should leave so that she can move on with her life. I'm only going to make it worse latter down the road._

He floated above her as she slept, snuggled into her covers. He moved over to open the door to the balcony out of habit, making sure that she would be safe as she slept. As much as he longed to have her join him he didn't want her to suffer the same fate as him, the overheating boiler. He leaned over her in her sleep and whispered "I'm leaving now; you should move on with your life and find someone to love…someone alive. Don't wait for me."

With that he left having no intentions of coming back, she needed to have relations with people other then Martha and her own little girl. She was young, beautiful and was the prime age to find a new husband (her old having died before she moved here).

Mrs. Muir stretched and rolled over in bed. She looked towards the doors out to the balcony and found that they were closed. _That's odd, where's the Captain? _She got up and called "Captain…Captain, it's not like you to let the door close." There was no response. She reasoned that he was out and there was no need to worry, he could take care of himself. Still she hurried down the stairs in the process stubbing her toe. "Oh blast!" she yelled.

"Mrs. Muir, pardon me milady, but watch that language. Ever since we moved 'ere you been acting strange, you don't want the little lady to pick up on in do you?"

"Sorry Martha but things have been different lately. I've been happy." Oooh she was going to get the Captain if he let on that he overheard this conversation. She didn't want him knowing that he gave meaning to her life; the story they wrote together and even their everyday conversations.

Martha went into the kitchen and called over her shoulder, "I'll start the tea, miss, no need to worry." She went back to her room and stood out on the balcony enjoying the view. She caught herself wishing that the Captain would appear behind her and wrap a shawl around her shoulders. He was still no where to be found. _Oh well maybe he went out today and will be back soon_,_ yeah that's it, he'll be back. Of course he'll be back, what am I thinking?_ She spent the rest of the day 'enjoying the scenery'; really she was looking for him, though she would never admit that. Martha came back in her room when the sun was finally dipping down into the horizon.

(Time passing)

Martha was the only one to wrap a shawl around her shoulders now and usher her back into the room to get ready for bed. "It's getting' cold out there I don't know how you stand it, you're too old, milady, you'll catch cold." She turned back around to close the door when Mrs. Muir stopped her saying; "Wait. I like it open, leave it."

She sighed and had a far away look on her face. Martha on the other hand looked concerned for her mistress and said "I'll make you some hot milk, that 'll make you feel better. Just sit down 'ere in the chair and I'll get you some milk."

"Alright, I'm sitting, Martha, you can stop worrying." She slowly started to doze off, the milk glass slipped from her hands…

She jumped she had just had a dream about her husband. She looked around and found herself in the same chair that she dreamed about. She sighed reality was that her husband was out on a sailing expedition leaving her home to pine over him. This one was different from the rest, she had dreamed he was a ghost in this one, _that's odd, oh well, I just hope that he gets back soon. _She got up and went out to the balcony, staring out to sea waiting for her Captain. She felt a coat being drawn over her shoulders and said, "Thank you Martha you can turn in for the night."

"Why thank you miss;" said a voice that was definitely not Martha's. The voice whispered in her ear; "Sounds like some good advice, you should follow it." Still holding her shoulders he steered her into the room. She looked back at him and saw her captain, her husband. "Oh captain, I dreamt that you were dead and that I couldn't be with you." She started to cry softly. He hugged her shoulders and said, "It's alright dear, I'm here now. Let's go to bed and forget about all that." She smiled and got into bed snuggling close to her husband and love, she appreciated the fact that she could feel him, he was solid. She dozed off to dream of happier things now that all was right in the world.

THE END

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, it's not that good in my opinion but somebody needed to write about this awsome movie. Please review because I am open to changing the whole story.**


End file.
